Vehicle seats may be attached to the floor of a vehicle with a seat track assembly that is adjustable to change the longitudinal position of the seat. Seat track assemblies may include an upper track and a lower track that are nested together and extend in the longitudinal direction. The upper seat track is attached to the seat. The lower seat track is attached to the floor. End stops may be provided by forming tabs in the upper and lower seat tracks that are bent out of the plane of the tracks to prevent the tracks from being adjusted beyond predetermined limits.
Seat position sensors may be attached to seat track assemblies to provide an electrical signal to a controller that controls inflation of an airbag. If the seat is moved to a forward location that indicates that a child or smaller person in the vehicle seat, the inflation rate of the airbag inflator may be reduced or disabled to protect the seat occupant. Seat position sensors are known that are arranged on the interior of the upper seat track to detect the position of a detection bracket on the lower seat track. Seat position sensors attached to the upper seat track add complexity and cost to the seat track assembly due to the need to provide a detection bracket on the lower seat track.
End caps are attached to the front and/or rear ends of the seat tracks to provide a finished end of the track that covers any burrs or sharp edges. Plastic end caps as shown in FIG. 2 of the drawings are assembled over the end of the lower track. The thickness of the end cap may interfere with the operation of a seat position sensor. Seat position sensors have a limited detection range and the thickness of the end cap may prevent detection of the lower track end. In addition the thickness of the end cap may interfere with moving the seat position sensor over the end cap.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other challenges as summarized below.